


Smile For Me

by Something_Clever_or_Not



Series: Dreaming of You [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Deals, Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Lex's dad was a prick, Memories, Mercy is a good employee/friend, Talk of crappy parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Clever_or_Not/pseuds/Something_Clever_or_Not
Summary: Tonight instead of a nightmare she decides to visit him in a memory...





	Smile For Me

“You should smile more.”

“I'm sorry?” Mercy asked, looking up from the latest weekly security report given to her by Lex's current head of security. She may be officially referred to as his Personal Assistant/Personal Bodyguard, it was the second title that she had originally signed up for, and she took her job very seriously.

“You,” He starts, striding into the room with his usual swagger. “you should smile more.”

“And why would that be sir?” She asked genuinely interested in what he had to say. It's true that Lex is absolutely neurotic, maybe even slightly mad, but he truly does have one of the most brilliant minds she's ever seen.

“Why not?” He Inquired “Your teeth seem healthy enough, and I once read a study done by Gotham University -so take that how you will- that claims that people who smile appear to be more likable, courteous, and even competent- not to say that you aren't all of those things, I mean I'm not even remotely likable or courteous but no one can tell the difference when I put on one of the famous Luthor smiles- and dear old dad loved to say 'Appearance is everything!'." He finished, with an underlying bitterness in his tone that most people wouldn't have noticed.

"Well, first of all, you didn't hire me to be any of those things.” She began, setting the report down and coming around the front of the desk to lean back against it before continuing. “During my interview you said, and I quote, "I don't need someone pleasant, I need somebody educated and skilled enough to be both menacing and inconspicuous.". Secondly, I'm not a Luthor, so I don't need to keep up appearances. And finally you hate your father; he was a greedy, vindictive, and abusive asshole, and he's dead now so I don't see how his opinion matters in the slightest.”

Lex gave a slight chuckle at her description of his father as he came further into the room. “Yes, well while of those things are true, dear old dad was smart. I mean the man did build an empire on from the ground up.”

“Yes, an empire that he left on the brink of bankruptcy.”

“Yes, but who do you think taught me?” He asked cheekily. “See everything goes back to him.”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Every time someone gives you a compliment about one of your accomplishments you give the credit to your father. I just don't understand, the man is dead he has nothing to do with the amazing things you've done. You deserve acknowledgment, Lex.” Mercy said crossing her arms over her chest while stepping away from the desk stand Toe to Toe with her boss. “I mean you just said yourself that appearance is everything, but when you do things like that, not accepting credit where you deserve it and not taking pride in your accomplishments, it makes you look submissive and weak. And no one follows the weak.”

Lex was silent for a moment before inclining his head, appearing to have given her statement genuine thought. “You make a fair point, Mercy. The saying goes: “Fortune favors the Bold” not the meek. I'll tell you what, from now on I will be more, shall we say… receptive to praise if you smile more. I mean you're hardly being inconspicuous if you stand around stone-faced like some sort of human gargoyle. What do you say do we have a deal?” He finished, offering her his hand.

“Deal.”


End file.
